Por primera vez
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Hikari, a causa de un descuido, descubre cosas que no esperaba conocer de Mimi Tachikawa y Jun Motomiya, como de sí misma / Para Ficker-Dicker, del foro Proyecto 1-8 :D


Fic escrito para Ficker-Dicker para las mendigas fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8 :D

Características: Hikari es la única que sabe sobre la relación entre Mimi y Jun, de ahí que cada una va experimentando cierta cercanía por la Yagami hasta que, de pronto, las tres se ven envueltas en una relación en la que nunca se creyeron capaces de estar.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hikari, a causa de un descuido, descubre cosas que no esperaba conocer de Mimi Tachikawa y Jun Motomiya, como de sí misma.

* * *

 **.**

 **Por primera vez**

 **.**

La primera vez que Hikari Yagami vio a Jun Motomiya fue cuando visitó su casa, pues era amiga de su hermano menor, Daisuke. Jun era tan parecida a su hermano como se podría esperar, tanto así que su aspecto físico era semejante a sus temperamentos. Nunca encontró nada en particular en la muchacha de secundaria más que poseía unos ojos tan oscuros y profundos que le causaban intriga.

La primera vez que Hikari Yagami escuchó reír a Mimi Tachikawa fue en una reunión que Taichi, su hermano mayor, organizó en su casa con sus amigos. Mimi era bonita, de esas chicas que llamaban la atención apenas cruzaba por delante de ti. Su risa era fresca y su presencia era electrizante, tanto así que uno no sabía muy bien por qué los ojos de uno terminaban sobre ella.

Si pudiese compararlas, a Jun y a Mimi, no podría. Eran distintas, sumamente distintas. Pero ambas poseían algo que Hikari no sabría cómo describir. Un magnetismo que te hacía cuestionarte tantas cosas.

Como la primera vez que vio a Mimi escabullirse al depósito que contaba el gimnasio. Hikari no era de las que le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida de las demás personas, no le gustaba el drama más allá de doramas o mangas, pero el día que olvidó su suéter en la cancha de voleibol y fue a por él, vio cómo la puerta del depósito se cerraba casi sin levantar sospechas. La idea de que alguien haya entrado allí llamó su atención y no quiso pensar mucho en el asunto, así que sólo dirigió sus pies hasta el suéter olvidado en las bancas.

La primera vez que Hikari Yagami oyó a Mimi reír a escondidas fue ese mismo día, escondida en el depósito del gimnasio, hablando en murmullos con otra persona. Hikari no podía confundirse, era la voz de Mimi, la reconocería en cualquier circunstancia. Y quizá porque se trataba de Mimi, Hikari terminó por caer en la curiosidad y abrió la puerta del depósito sin esperarse que esa sea la primera vez que vería a Jun Motomiya y a Mimi Tachikawa juntas.

Muy juntas.

* * *

Las semanas transcurrieron en el Instituto como siempre, salvo para Hikari Yagami.

La castaña de cabello corto volvió a suspirar mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo que la ventana de su salón le permitía observar. El horario de almuerzo había marcado y ese día, Miyako Inoue, su mejor amiga, no había asistido a clases. El sonido de sus demás compañeros saliendo del lugar a almorzar en otros lugares le sentó agradable. Había veces en las que Hikari valoraba sus momentos a solas, como creyó que sería ese día.

Pero cuando creyó que estaba completamente sola, la puerta de su clase se abrió y la castaña reconoció con sorpresa la imagen de Jun Motomiya entrando. Nunca antes la muchacha de último año había entrado a su clase, ni siquiera para hablar con su hermano menor. Ese día sería el primero de muchos que ella venía a verla.

─Motomiya-san… ─Nombró Hikari cuando ésta se acercó hasta su asiento, pero la sonrisa en la morena no pareció ser una inocente. No.

─No te sorprendas. ─Sus ojos estudiaban a los castaños de la menor. Jun poseía una fuerza silenciosa en su mirar y de eso fue consiente Hikari─. ¿Qué tanto has visto?

─¿Disculpa? ─Preguntó Hikari y la sonrisa en Jun se ensanchó.

─No te sorprendas ─Repitió─. Te vi el otro día. Nos has descubierto, Hikari-chan.

La aludida se mantuvo en silencio, tragando pesado gracias a la intensa mirada de Jun. La pelirroja tomó asiento delante de ella, lucía relajada aunque su mirada parecía preocupada. Hikari la veía.

─¿Corren peligro? ─Indagó Hikari.

Jun la miró un momento sin decir mucho.

─Más o menos ─Respondió─. Una relación como la que tenemos Mimi y yo no es muy… Aceptada aún, entiendes. Agradecería tu silencio. ─Dicho esto, Jun tenía intenciones de ponerse en pie y marcharse, dejando en claro sus intenciones, mas algo en Hikari se encendió cuando la vio amenazando con irse.

─¿Y qué gano yo?

Jun la miró sorprendida pero enseguida, una risita abandonó su boca. De vuelta, aquella mirada intensa por su parte. La estudió en silencio y entonces, Jun volvió a hablar.

─Eres peligrosa porque no lo pareces ─Dijo Jun─. Me gustas. Pon tu precio, linda.

Pero Hikari no dijo nada y Jun comprendió que necesitaba tiempo para ello. No mucho, pero era la primera vez que Hikari Yagami se planteaba algo semejante.

* * *

La siguiente en acudir a Hikari fue Mimi. A diferencia de Jun, Mimi no irrumpía la calma con violencia, ella sólo necesitaba unos pocos movimientos para hacerse notar, como en esa oportunidad que, como cada viernes, las reuniones de los amigos de su hermano se daban en su departamento.

Mimi dijo que iría al baño y salió de la sala rumbo a su destino, mas antes de llegar a él, su atención se dirigió al cuarto de Hikari cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Los ojos miel de Mimi se aventuraron al interior y encontraron a Hikari recostada en su cama, leyendo. Tocó un par de veces para hacerse oír y Hikari deseó haberse marchado de casa cuando supo lo de la reunión.

─Tachikawa-san ─Nombró Hikari con la misma sorpresa que le generó Jun el día que la abordó. Mimi la saludó desde el umbral pero enseguida, sus pies descalzos se inmiscuyeron a su habitación─. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

─¿Qué haces? ─Preguntó la castaña, ignorándola.

─Uh… Sólo leo ─Dijo Hikari, sentándose en su cama para enseñarle la novela que llevaba en su mano. Mimi se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando la novela sin que Hikari pusiese mucha resistencia.

─Suelo verte leyendo bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo ─Dijo Mimi sin mirarla, entretenida leyendo la contratapa del libro─. ¿Siempre estás sola?

─Algunas veces ─Confesó─. ¿También vienes a silenciarme?

Mimi sonrió pero aún así, no la miró. Fingió seguir entretenida con el libro aunque en realidad, no tuviese el más mínimo interés.

─Jun ha ido a hablarte. Ella siempre tan impulsiva ─Dijo Mimi, mirándola por fin. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por un segundo, apreciándose, estudiándose. Mimi se acercó a Hikari, haciendo que ésta se hiciese para atrás─. Tranquila… Sólo tienes una pestaña en tu mejilla.

Hikari dejó que los dedos de Mimi acariciasen la piel de su rostro, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica apoderándose de su cuerpo a penas lo hizo. Mimi y ella no dejaban de observarse, era una conexión magnética que ninguna se animaba a romper, todo lo contrario, pensó. Parecía unirlas más y más.

Jun tenía ese mismo magnetismo. Hikari lo supo desde el primer instante en que la vio, como el día en que fue a hablar con ella a su clase. Ambas poseían un enigma en sus ojos, en sus sonrisas, en su forma de ser que envolvían a Hikari en un aura de confusión.

Los dedos que acariciaban la mejilla de Hikari, terminaron por bajar a su mentón y lo que sólo inició como una caricia, acabó como un agarre con la suficiente fuerza para acercar su rostro al de la Tachikawa. Aquel movimiento costó un beso en ambas, un beso provocado y consentido, uno que el magnetismo de ambas dio a luz. Fue un beso dulce hasta que Mimi lamió sus labios y algo en Hikari se encendió, como su nombre, como su piel.

Mimi besó sus labios con deseo, con erotismo, con todo lo que Hikari nunca antes había sentido. Esa fue la primera vez que un beso la hizo llegar a sentirse tocando algo superior, algo que la hizo olvidarse de cómo respirar, dejando de lado el cómo se mantenía estable. Hikari no supo en qué momento Mimi la sepultó en su cama y los besos acabaron sobre la piel de su cuello, hombro y hasta bajo su blusa. De un segundo a otro, Hikari estaba con el torso desnudo, siendo presa de los labios, lengua y dientes de Mimi, entregándole suspiros y palabras de placer que sólo llegó a despertar con la Tachikawa.

Esa fue la primera vez que simples besos la hicieron llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Hikari, como bien lo había dicho Mimi, solía recluirse bajo un árbol de sakura en el jardín trasero del Instituto cuando sus amigos no estaban con ella. Le gustaba su tiempo a solas, le gustaba leer a la luz del mediodía, meterse en el mundo donde ella se sentía tan a gusto. Y tan en calma.

Y todo eso terminó cayendo a la basura cuando oyó pasos, zancadas marcadas de un carácter fuerte y determinado. Hikari levantó la vista de su libro cuando percibió la llegada de la tormenta que azotó su calma y no necesitó adivinarlo para saber el nombre y apellido de aquel huracán.

─Motomiya-san ─Saludó Hikari pero Jun se detuvo a unos pasos antes de llegar a ella, verdaderamente. No dijo nada, se mantuvo estática, mirándola como si fuese la primera vez que la veía realmente─. ¿Sucede algo?

─Te besó ─Dijo Jun y Hikari se sonrojó porque sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería, Jun no se notaba molesta, pero sí consternada. La razón Hikari no lo sabía, pero temía por ella─. ¿Te gustó?

─Yo no…

─¿Te gustó? Dímelo ─Volvió a inquirir con urgencia. Sí, Jun se sentía urgente por saber aquella respuesta. Hikari no podía sino sonrojarse y dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en sus manos, se reacomodó en el césped.

Cuando los ojos de Hikari se encontraron con los de Jun, ésta lo supo. Entonces la Motomiya aceleró sus pasos hacia la menor y sin pedir permiso, sin premeditarlo, sin esperar una consecuencia a sus actos, tumbó a Hikari en el césped y se mantuvo encima, mirándola. Negro y marrón se encontraron en una lucha de miradas silenciosas que no entendía demasiado, pero que tenían tanto por decirse en ese silencio prolongado.

Entocnes, Jun acortó la distancia con los labios de Hikari y los poseyó con esa misma urgencia que la trajo hasta ella. Porque Jun era así, completamente distinta a Mimi, porque Jun arrasaba y movía cimientos con su fuerza, su determinación. Los labios de Jun eran más gruesos y besaban con mayor salvajismo. Los dientes de la Motomiya eran más fuertes y desprendían gemidos ahogados en la menor. Las manos de Hikari terminaron en el cabello de Jun, estrujando y estirando a cada mordida y beso que recibía.

Las manos de Jun se encontraron con la piel de Hikari por debajo de su uniforme y por lo bajo, fue tocándola. Una mano encontró sus pequeños senos y sobre su brasier fue estrujando su diminuto pezón; mientras la otra, fue bajo la falda de Hikari y sus dedos despertaron la humedad en la más joven. Un sinfín de sensaciones vividas allí donde nadie solía acudir, donde Hikari se recluía cuando quería estar sola, allí Jun la hizo suya.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hikari Yagami tuvo sexo con una mujer.

* * *

Fue a finales del semestre que las tres chicas se encaminaron a la misma dirección sin levantar sospecha alguna. Las tres lucían como simples amigas, como tres estudiantes aprovechando el fin de las clases para pasarla juntas.

Pero lo que ninguno sospechaba era que las tres guardaban un secreto.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hikari Yagami se encontró amando a dos personas a la vez. Dos personas totalmente distintas entre ellas, pero tan necesarias para sí. Porque Mimi y Jun despertaban cosas en Hikari, a su modo, a su manera.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! No era lo que tenía en mente, pero éste fic prácticamente se escribió sólo xD

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Dicker! :D


End file.
